Better Than Revenge
by StephLopez
Summary: After the Circle of Cavan fell down Cammie, Zach & the gang now 21 joined the CIA & were taking a vacation when they came across this one girl that could change everything. Will she break up Zammie? Or cause the Circle of Cavan to rise once again?
1. You Again

Better Than Revenge

Chapter 1: You Again

Disclaimer: All rights to Ally Carter

The sweet smell of coffee overwhelmed Cameron Morgan. Yet, it couldn't solve her problem. There she was, in her flat in Manhattan, somewhere around in the east side. The noise from the city wasn't enough for her. She needed some excitement; something to waste time with.

Her legs dangled from the gray couch. She was laying on it horizontally, her Uggs swaying like swings. Her hair was all over the place. She didn't even bother combing it. Who would she dress up for? Zach and the boys were over at a bar, watching some football game. The girls were busy buying extra early Christmas gifts. They wouldn't let her come.

She entertained herself for awhile using her phone. Yet, the battery died and she didn't like what was on T.V. All she thought of was lying down and waiting. It was her idea, but it didn't mean she _liked _it.

Cammie glanced at the digital clock on the rectangular, glass coffee table. Three on the dot, it read. She sighed.

_Where are they? I'm hungry. _Cammie thought.

She lazily stood up and walked out to the balcony. The chilly October air made her cling to her sweater more. She wrapped it tighter around her. Cars and people passed below her. She could make out the Freedom Tower from here. Its magnificent structure amazed her. She leaned forward on the railing and closed her eyes.

Once again, she imagined herself falling. Ever since the Circle fell, she wanted to fall, too. Everyone was safe and sound, so why couldn't she be calm like everyone else? Cammie took a deep breath, and right before she could release, someone hugged her behind.

Cammie jumped, ready to beat up the person behind her. She turned her head, facing Zachary Goode. He smirked at her. "Gotcha,"

Cammie relaxed into his arms. "I wasn't scared, you know."

He laughed. "Sure,"

Cammie rolled her eyes and asked, "Where's everyone else?"

"Waiting," He replied.

"Waiting for what?"

"For you,"

Cammie pushed his arms away from himself. Lately, she was feeling too tired to be with Zach. She was too tired to be with anyone, really. "I should go get my better sweater then." She had a feeling there were going out somewhere.

His face fell, but just for a second. He grinned. "We'll be waiting downstairs."

Cammie nodded and walked towards their room. Their flat consisted of five rooms, one for each couple, and a guest one. The kitchen and living room were part of the package. Their check covered the whole flat, making it easier to live in. Due to the fact that they're official spies/assassins, their check is grand.

Cammie brushed her hair and put on her favorite brown sweater. She looked in the mirror once, seeing two people. She saw herself, the average twenty-one year old. Then, for a moment, she saw the tattered girl with the short hair, the one running from the Circle.

_Stop it! _She told herself. Cammie forced a smile and walked out, grabbing her phone (now charged) and keys.

_Line Break_

"So, Italian restaurant?" Zach asked Cammie as the gang walked down the busy streets. She was about to reply when Bex spoke up.

"I don't think so. They take _way _too long to serve you." She explained.

Grant grabbed her hand. "Come on, it wasn't that bad." He hoped she forgot about the 'waitress' thing.

"Easy for you to say. You were busy flirting with the waitress. I didn't forget." Bex pulled her hand away and walked faster, Grant catching up to her.

"Kids," Macey muttered behind Cammie. She laughed, Zach's attention turning back towards her.

"So?"

"Yeah, that would be great." Cammie dozed off as Zach told the rest their choice of where to eat. Cammie looked at her surroundings, the Italian restaurant coming into sights. An old lady was crossing the street, her hands entwined with a little boy, probably her grandson. In front of the restaurant, a young woman in a black coat was coming out her car, clumsily. Her black hair was being whipped around by the wind. She held her phone in her hand, keys dangling from her fingertips.

Cammie saw him before he stole the woman's keys. She was about to interrupt when the woman yelled out. The woman grabbed his arm and judo-flipped him. Cammie and her friends stopped as police officers approached the scene.

Words were said but Cammie wasn't paying attention. No, she was looking closely at Zach. His eyes lit up in recognition, a dangerous fire being created in them. The green of his eyes were brightened, as if someone put them on fire. Cammie noticed the hint of a smile coming on.

She felt protective all of a sudden. Before she realized it, the case was solved and the woman was entering the restaurant.

"That was weird." Liz said, walking towards the restaurant.

"Yeah, it was." Zach muttered, frozen in his place.

Cammie tugged him along, wanting to know more about this mysterious woman.

_Line Break_

"And I'll have a coffee."Macey stated as the waitress took they menus away. They were seated around a rectangular table. The velvet curtains gave a calm atmosphere. The seats were cushioned, ready to keep them warm.

Cammie started becoming worried as Zach looked around the room. He seemed desperate. She touched his knee under the table. He jumped. "Are you okay, Zach?"

Zach nodded a forced smile on his face. "What? Yeah, totally," Cammie wasn't convinced. She crossed her arms and leaned back. Macey noticed her discomfort and asked,

"Hey, Cam, what did you do while we were gone?" They were trying to make her more outgoing. Since the Circle's fall, they were even _more _worried about her.

Cammie shrugged. "Nothing really,"

Macey launched into a conversation about something funny happening while they were shopping. Cammie, like usual, zoned out.

Soon, someone different approached them. She was another waitress. "Hello," She greeted with a smiled while setting their drinks on the table. It was the woman from the car. Her hair was better arranged and phone in pocket, as well as her keys. She had large, brown eyes. Her smile was white and just _perfect. _Even though she had few make up on, she was pretty.

Upon hearing her voice, Zach spoke up, "Excuse me, miss…?"

Cammie almost choked on her coke. The waitress raised an eyebrow. She was pretty, not as drop dead gorgeous, but enough to attract attention. "My name is Cassandra, my friends call me Cassie."

Zach smiled. "Do you have any idea where I could get some real food around here?"

Cassie frowned, and then smiled real big. The girls except Cammie shared a look. The guys smirked knowingly, making Cammie wanting to explode. Zach stood up from his seat as Cassandra practically threw herself on him.

"_Zachary!" _She exclaimed with an accent. They hugged for a good while. Bex kicked Cammie under the table and made a face. Cammie nodded and stood up.

"Why don't you introduce us, Zach?"

They parted and Zach, ignoring Cammie's tone, nodded. "Guys, this is Cassandra, an old friend of mine."

_Old friend. _Those words ringed in Cammie's ears.

_Line Break_

Cassandra Brooks was ready to kill her puppy. Her day started bad. Not only was she was running late, her plane was delayed from Los Angeles to New York. There was horrible traffic through the streets and bridges. She ended up walking through Eighth Avenue, going through Times Square, and even having to walk _all _the way up to her apartment (top one), just because the elevator wasn't working.

Yep, her luck was bad.

Oh, and to make it worse, her puppy ate her papers. Her papers from her stay in Los Angeles. The papers that qualified her to become manager at the Italian restaurant she works at. She was _so _ready to kill Bob, her puppy.

Cassandra walked over to her bathroom, not caring anymore. If she was late for work, fine, she could work the night shift. As the water from the shower landed on her, all her troubles disappeared. After half an hour, she was dressed and ready to get fired.

On her way downstairs, she glared at her puppy. "Bob, I am not happy." Bob stared at her, his eyes wide. She chuckled and leaned down. "I love you, Bobby." She kissed him and locked her door.

_Line Break_

_I swear one day I'm going to explode, _Cassandra thought as she exited her car. With her hair being hit by the wind and keys in hand, she kept repeating that over and over. Suddenly, she sensed someone coming close. She turned around and saw a middle aged guy ready to snatch her keys away. Out of habit, Cassandra judo flipped him.

Once realizing what she had done, she started apologizing. "Oh my god, I am _so _sorry!"

The officers intervened and let Cassandra go. She sighed and entered the restaurant. "Hey, Miss Late," Marlene, Cassie's best friend, said.

Cassie rolled her eyes and hugged her as she stepped behind the counter. The restaurant was big, able to hold more than fifty people. The velvet curtains and low lights gave you a homey feeling. Cassie took off her jacket, reaching for her black apron hanging behind her.

As soon as she put it on, a group of young men and women walked in. She ignored them and walked into the kitchen. The sweet aroma lifted her spirits. Maybe her day would get better!

"Hello, Kyle," Cassie said as she walked inside. She lifted some dishes and put them away, soon to be served for some special people.

Kyle, a young teenage guy, replied. "Sup' Cassie, how's life?"

Cassie shrugged, passing him by to go outside. "All right, kiddo, just fine."

Kyle nodded, continuing to cook some Italian soup. Cassandra walked out and asked Marlene who the prepared drinks were for. "Table seven, chica,"

Cassie nodded and hurried, not knowing her luck was about to change.

_Line Break_

"So, how'd you end up here?" Zach asked Cassie after introducing everyone.

Cassandra glanced at the counter, Marlene not noticing how long she was at Table 7. "Well, after high school, I decided to come and live in New York, to live my dream of opening my own business. At first, I wanted to go to college here, and then I met Carlos, the owner of this restaurant. Turns out he and my father go _way _back. So, he hired me, and now I am so close to head manager."

Zach smiled. "That's great!"

"Yeah it is." Cammie commented, slowly drinking her coke. Macey and Bex shared a look.

Cassandra nodded. "Thanks,"

"So," Bex said. "How did you guys meet?"

Cassandra and Zach looked at each other. "In London," Cassandra admitted, a secretive smile being formed.

_Hell, no, _Macey thought.

_Line Break_

**Hi! So, I already wrote this story but I realized it sucked. The grammar was worse than it might be now and the story was not organized. I hope this first chapter is okay. I haven't read United We Spy yet, so if there is something I need to know please review or PM me. Thank you.**

**Reviews are appreciated :)**

**~WeirdButCool**


	2. Explanations, Suspicions, Proclamation

Better Than Revenge

Chapter 2: Explanations, Suspicions, Proclamations

Disclaimer: All rights to Ally Carter

"Yes, _mother," _Cassandra sarcastically told Marlene.

Marlene rolled her eyes, adjusting her seat belt. "I'm sorry if I want to live."

Cassie turned on the ignition of her BMW. "My driving is not bad."

"It is!"

Cassie ignored Marlene and drove away from the parking lot of the restaurant. Of course, they were met with traffic. "Oh my god, move people! I have places to be at."

Marlene snorted, unlocking her iPhone. "Like what? Jake's place?"

Cassandra nodded. "Hell yeah! I don't want to be late to our date."

Marlene shook her head and turned on the radio, her phone being thrown sideways. "Watch it, Cassie!"

Cassie laughed. "It was just a right turn."

Marlene glared at her. "Whatever,"

"You're ruining my happy mood." Cassie said as she stopped at a red light.

Marlene grinned, lowering the volume of Z100. "Oh, it doesn't have anything to do with Zachary Goode, right?"

Cassie glanced at her. "Of course not,"

Marlene laughed. "Sure, so you weren't blushing when he hugged you?"

"It was hot."

"No, he _is _hot."

The two girls laughed.

Cassie controlled herself and raised her hand. "Hello, I'm married!"

Marlene rolled her eyes. "He just proposed to you. The wedding's not even close."

Cassandra shook her head smiling and turned up the radio. After a few minutes of driving, they arrived at Marlene's place. It was already seven p.m. "Night, _chica_."

"Bye!" Cassie shouted as she drove away. She rolled down the car windows, letting the wind blow through her car, her papers flying everywhere. Turns out she wasn't fired. Turns out Zach made her day better. Turns out he made her luck change, again.

_Line Break_

Zachary smiled goofily as he and Cammie watched cartoons. His arms were around Cammie and her feet were propped up on the coffee table. She wasn't paying attention. Her attention was on Cassandra, her enemy. Well, maybe not the-circle-enemy, but she's-making-me-unhappy-and-jealous enemy. Cammie played with her hair, wondering what happened between her Zach and Cassandra (no way would she call her _Cassie)._

So she decided to ask him. "Hey, Zach, what, um,"

Zachary glance at her. "Yeah?"

Cammie stood up. "How'd you meet?"

Zach lowered the TV volume. "Who?"

Cammie sat in the other couch. She didn't feel comfortable for some reason. "Cassandra,"

Zach's eyes sparkled. He grinned. "Well, it all started in London…"

_Line Break_

"_Goode, you there?" _

"Yeah, I'm here."

Static.

"Townsend?" Zach threw the coms on the ground in frustration. The mission was simple. Grab the disk and go. He was lost somewhere in London. It was his sophomore year and this test would prove he was ready. Ready to pass on to the next level.

He looked around, not recognizing anyone. He decided to walk to one of the safe houses. Maybe someone would be there. Someone who could help him track down the thief with the disk. Zach started his walk towards the safe house. He tightened his jacket. It was late October, and the London air wasn't nice that day. Ten minutes passed and he could see the safe house from afar. Just as he crossed the street, a girl bumped into him.

"Bloody watch it!" She yelled. Her bag went flying. She dove after it, not wanting it to get lost. Zach was speechless. She had black hair dyed with blue streaks. Her face was covered in what looked like dried blood and her hands also. Zach glared at her, not caring if she was a murderer.

"You watch it next time." He had no time for angry British people. At least he thought she was British. It was hard to tell because her hair accent was sort of British, American, Czech, and Hispanic. This set him off. Yet, he had more important business to do. No need to meddle with crazy teenage girls in London.

He shook his head and walked away, faster. Few feet from the door, he realized something. His keys were gone. His freaking keys! Zach cursed. He was a spy being upgraded to something worse. His training was to defend himself and fight others. No way could a girl pick pocket him.

He leaned against the door. He searched for the blue-black hair girl but couldn't find her. Zach decided to try safe house number 2. Which was a mile away. He regretted throwing his coms unit away. Not having another option he went to number 2.

Zach walked down five blocks, when his eye caught something. It was the girl. She was having an argument with someone in a trench coat. He was smoking and as they argued, he was waving something around. A 4x4 metal disc. Bingo. Zach casually walked away, pretending to be a tourist. It was easy because it was his first time in London.

He got closer to the door they were arguing by. A café was right next to it. Zach walked over and sat on a table, picking up a menu. He heard parts of the conversation.

"I aint letting a child… you're out of your mind… it's bloody… no."

That was the man. He knew the girl and what she wanted, which was probably the disk. The girl replied, "I am…"

"What would you like?" The waitress asked Zach.

Zach quickly glanced at the menu. He chose coffee. The waitress left, leaving Zach to eavesdropping again.

"All right. But if something goes wrong, you'll be the one to blame. With your life."

Zach heard some shuffling and then nothing. He looked back and frowned.

"Looking for someone?"

Zach nearly jumped. The girl was in the seat across him. "Who are you?" Zach asked.

The girl sipped the coffee the waitress dropped off. "Hmm, good coffee."

"I asked you a question."

"I am the girl who has something you want."

Zach's jaw tightened. "Yeah? What's that?"

"This," She flipped the disk into the air, nearly falling. "Oops,"

Zach's eyes followed it. It was a fragile thing. "How did you get that?"

The girl smirked. It was those smirks that said 'I know something you don't'. "Now, why would I tell you?"

Zach leaned forward. "You're a trader." If he had to, he would trade anything for that disk.

The girl sipped more coffee. "You're right. And I traded this toy for my life."

"Your life?"

The girl's eyes darkened. "Yes, my life. And there is no way you're convincing me of giving it to you."

Zach glared at her. "Do you have any idea what that is?"

She shook her head. "No idea, except it's really important."

Zach stood up. He had to get Townsend. Now. "Give it to me."

"Or what? You'll call your backup?"

"What have you done?"

"Nothing, except hack into their systems, shut off the units, give the keys to my helpers, destroy your safe house, and bargain this." She smiled. "Zachary Goode, your mother says hi."

She stood up, leaving him speechless, and put some money on the table. "It's on me."

Zach grabbed her wrist before she could slip away. "I hate you." His eye turned a dark green, a storm ready to come.

She glared at him. "You don't even know me."

The girl kneed him in his groin and ran. Zach leaned forward, silently cursing her. Once he stood straight up, she was gone. Zach looked at the coffee cup and got an idea.

_Line Break_

"And?" Cammie asked, wanting to know what he did next.

Zach smirked. "Tomorrow, it's already late."

Cammie pouted and stood up. "Well, good night, Zach."

Zach watched Cammie walk away. He muttered 'goodbye' but it was too low for her to hear. He sighed and stood up, ready to clean up the living room and turn off the TV. When he finished, he noticed something peeking out from under the couch. Zach leaned down and pulled it out. It was a slip of paper. It read:

Lucas Greene

Therapist

East 87th and Lexington Av.

The Franklin Hotel

Appointment for: Cameron Morgan, at 3:00 pm

December 1st

Zach frowned. He didn't know Cammie had a therapist. He glanced at the hallway she went into. What else was she hiding?

_Line Break_

**Hello! Hope you had a wonderful New Year. I also hope this chapter isn't half bad. So, I found out that Agent Townsend is Zach's father (I haven't read UWS), so I kinda tried to fit him in here. If there is anything else I need to know, please tell me. Thanks to my followers and reviewers. **

**Reviews are greatly welcomed.**

**~WeirdButCool**


	3. Savior

Better Than Revenge

Chapter 3: Savior

Disclaimer: All rights to Ally Carter

Cammie looked back. She swore she had someone following her. Her eyes scanned the crowd. _Calm down, Cameron. _Those words ringed in her ears. She walked faster. Out of her paranoia, she didn't realize the traffic light switched to green. She also didn't realize that a truck was heading her way, the driver drinking from a brown bottle.

Cameron saw it too late.

A crash.

A scream.

A savior.

_Line Break_

"So, were you promoted?" Jake asked Cassandra.

Cassie sighed, faking sadness. "No, I was late… again."

Jake hugged her. They were sitting on the floor, eating noodles together. The red luscious carpet was being stained by noodle juice, but that didn't worry them. "Don't worry, babe, once I get my promotion I promise to take you to London, your first time there."

Cassie's eyes sparkled. London was a special place to her, yet dangerous. She smiled and looked up at him. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Jake nodded, his arm dangling from her shoulders. "Sure," He leaned down and ate more noodles.

Cassie chuckled. "I did get the promotion!"

Jake choked on his noodles. "That's," He coughed and Cassie handed him his soda. He drank it, relieved and surprised. "That's great, babe."

"Yep, and now we can not only go to London, but visit your parents in Paris!"

Jake's smiled dropped. His parents passed away two weeks ago. He didn't want to tell Cassie yet. He didn't want her to find out why he was working late, especially with their wedding coming up. "Uh, yeah, sure, why not?"

He drank more soda. Cassie noticed his discomfort but decided to not ask questions yet. Her eyes darted to a piece of paper under the DVDs. She frowned. "Hey, what's that?'

Jake grabbed her before she could stand up. "Nothing, come here to finish your food so we can take a walk to Central Park."

Cassandra's brows furrowed. "Okay." She sat back down, still wondering what the paper was about. She made a mental note to check it out after he leaves for work the following day.

_Line Break_

"Are you all right, Miss?"

Cammie gasped for breath. She kneeled over, her eyesight blurry. Sweat started to pour out of her. She gulped and looked up at her savior. He was tall, lean, with light brown eyes. He was handsome, well into his 20s.

"Oh my god, thank you, yes I am fine." She replied. Her head started pounding, as if a stampede of rhinos were inside of her. He grabbed her hand and helped her stand up again. He pulled her just in time. The truck driver wasn't so lucky. He freaked and hit a pole. "Are you sure?"

Cammie didn't let go. "No, not really,"

He smiled kindly at her. "Want me to take you home?"

Cammie's guard came up again. She let go of his hand and straightened herself. "No, I can go by myself."

The young man started apologizing. "I am sorry, that came out wrong. Is there anything else I could do for you?"

Cammie eyed him. "You could tell me your name."

"I'm Jake."

_Line Break_

Macey looked under the sofa, the bed, and the table. She couldn't find that damn dog. Bex told her to hurry up before Cassandra came home. Bex didn't want Macey to find out she spilled her drink on the red carpet. Then, they would both be dead.

"Shut up and help me!"

Bex looked out the window and started to help her. "I told you we should've come sooner!"

Macey glared at her. "It's not my fault the dog got scared and ran away with my phone!" Bex and Macey were at Cassandra's house, wanting to learn more about her. Their boyfriends wouldn't spill and they needed to know. For Cammie.

Macey huffed and walked over to the window, where Bex now stood. "We need to know who she is and what she wants."

"Or who she wants,"

Macey walked back to the couch and sat down. She eyed the room and noticed something peeking out. She got on all fours and looked at a photo of a couple, holding hands, the sun behind their backs. She peered closer. It was Cassandra holding hands with someone. Her left hand had a ring around the fourth finger. She gasped. "Bex!"

Bex jogged over. "What?"

Macey pulled out the photo frame, took out the photo, and held up to the light. "Look, behind them is a man, he's staring at them, and he has a gun under jacket. It's barely showable, but I spotted it."

Bex squinted and saw it. "Do you think he was there for them or against them?"

Macey shrugged. "I don't know, but we need to look at more pictures."

_Line Break_

"Hmm," Cameron stood awkwardly to the side, not wanting to bother the receptionist more than she already had. When she was saved, her therapist appointment card was lost. She needed it to get into the office. Jake was nice enough to get the receptionist to make her another appointment. He had to flirt.

"Well, I'm sure we have open slots for tomorrow." She looked up at Jake, her blue eyes shimmering with excitement.

Jake grinned. "That would be great…Jessica."

Jessica smiled and turned her attention back to Cammie. Her smile dropped. "Next time, don't lose it."

Cammie glared at her and nodded curtly. "Thanks, _Jessica._"

Jake laughed and walked her out the door. "Well, that was fun,"

Cammie nodded. "Thanks for everything, but you didn't have to. It is me who should be nice to you not the other way around."

Jake smiled mischievously. That smile reminded her of Zach and she winced. "What about some coffee?"

_Should I? _Cammie thought. _It can't hurt. _She nodded. "All right, but you're paying."

"Deal,"

Together they crossed Lexington Avenue and walked to the nearest coffee shop. After all, she was told to socialize more.

_Line Break_

_"What do you mean 'she accidentally' spilled the lemonade on him?"_

Cassandra frowned. "That's what I mean! It was an accident, Mr. Brooks! We didn't realize how tall he was. What if a giant man suddenly popped out of nowhere?"

_"Listen, this may be your first day on the job and I love you as a niece, but fix this or else you're suspended!" _

_Beep._

Cassie sighed and put her phone down on the desk. She leaned against the wall and stared across at an ad.

_Come and all your troubles will disperse! Just call 1-800-HELP_

She grunted. "As if," Picking her hair up and grabbing her keys, Cassie walked out the office. She glanced at the mirror and saw her hair a mess and bags under her eyes. She had nightmares the night before. Not wanting to alert Jake, she ran out the house early, forgetting to check the paper under the stack of DVDs.

"Hey, Trader,"

Cassie spun around, Zachary Goode smiling at her. His hands were tucked in his pockets. Around his neck was a necklace, the pendant inside his shirt. You could make out the outlines of his muscled chest. Cassie blushed. _I'm getting married, stop it. _She smiled back. "You remember?"

"How could I forget the girl who made me lose my mission?"

Cassie winced. "I thought you were the bad guy."

He shrugged. "I'm over it."

"Listen, I'll make up for it, especially after all these years of not seeing each other."

Zach took her keys. "Let's grab some coffee, Trader."

_Line Break_

London streets were almost always crowded. Being her, oh billionth, time there, Cassandra knew her way around. She walked past dark alleys filled with beggars and walked towards a small tourist store. Upon opening the door, the _Bing _of the bells woke up Miss Holly, an ancient grandma who barely remembered Cassie's name.

"Huh? Lily? Is that you?"

Cassie smiled, wiped her face with a baby wipe and kissed Miss Holly on the cheek. "It's Lucia, Miss Holly."

"No, no, I can remember my loved ones names."

Cassandra, otherwise known as Lucia in London, laughed. "Sure thing, Miss Holly," She walked behind a wooden door with a sign that read 'Could I Receive Cash, Lucia East?' It was an inside joke between Lucia and her employer. Lucia walked down the stairs into a small room. There was a couch, a desk, and a picture frame. She stared at the picture. It was of her and her employer. Both of them were smiling. They looked completely different, yet their smiles betrayed them. Lucia's parents were very good friends with the employer. When they passed away, Lucia was taken under her employer's care. From then on, they've been working together to destroy a similar group back in Virginia.

Lucia put down the frame and saved the disk behind it. Thank God it fit or else she would have to destroy it. On the other side of town, Zach was being chased by dogs.

_Line Break_

**Hello! I know that I left this story on Hiatus for a very long time, but I still have not read United We Spy. School has been tough (I transferred to a new school and it was slightly tough) and all my other stories are also not being frequently updated. I decided to just ignore UWS for now and try to continue this story. The next chapter is halfway done (will be much longer), though and I am aiming for ten chapters of this story (from now on the chapter will be extra long). Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**

**~StephLopez**


End file.
